Tamsin Egerton
Tamsin Egerton is the is the daughter of Hevrin Egerton and one of the Ladies of Egerton making her a base born member of House Egerton. She grew up in the trading city of Pontus to the east of Lorderon. Tamsin Egerton had many siblings of which all the boys all met seemingly violent ends at the hands of her father who so obsessed with Tamsin, and her two sisters was he that he believed they were after her affections. Outside of her murdered brothers Tamsin has five sisters in the form of Ferira, Tira, Serora, Erlissa, and Waerella of which Ferira was nine when she disappeared and was never spoke of again, Tira would be eleven when she was locked away in the basement of the Egerton estates but despite this she is fanatical in her devotion of her father living for the brief moments she is let out to be with him, Senora would be ten when she disappeared and was never allowed to be spoken of again, while Erlissa fled the Egerton estates at the age of twelve assisted by a guard of Egerton which led to the estate becoming a virtual fortress and she fled east to the lands of the Caluci, and finally Waerella is doted on by her father in much the way of Tamsin but unlike Tamsin has not rebelled leaving her in a very influential position in the family. Tamsin Egerton would be married to Jamie Portmane following the Siege of House Egerton and there marriage has finally allowed the two to be happy. Tamsin Egerton was born the ninth child of her father of whom at the time of her birth had become one of the Triarch's of Volantis and in this new position of power the already deranged mind of Hevrin Egerton was allowed to truly begin to explore his own depravity beggining the murderous element of his life around the time of Tamsin's birth. During her growth into a young women she became the obsession of her father, and everything begin to fall apart following her father finding her playing a hide and seek game with her brother and in her fathers madness he belived his own son wanted Tamsin, and thus directly in front of Tamsin he hacked his own son to pieces. Following her escape from her father she arrived in Lorderon for what was meant to be a brief stop before she moved forward to Lucerne, but her meeting of Jamie Portmane would change that. She came to fall in love with the bastard Jamie Snow, and wished to marry him, but her father discovered this relationship and quickly shipped her back to the city of Pontus. In Pontus Tamsin Egerton is nothing more then a slave to her father's wishes, and although he has never been cruel with her or harmed her, the fact that he treats her an all together inapropriate manner in regards to sex has left her in a deep depression since he departing from Jamie Snow. Along with this depression the old man is now lost in madness towards Jamie Snow who he has told himself is the reason that Tamsin is not willingly giving herself sexually to her father. Characteristics Personality Appearance History Tamsin Egerton was born the ninth child of her father of whom at the time of her birth had become one of the Triarch's of Volantis and in this new position of power the already deranged mind of Hevrin Egerton was allowed to truly begin to explore his own depravity beggining the murderous element of his life around the time of Tamsin's birth. Early History Madness During her growth into a young women she became the obsession of her father, and everything begin to fall apart following her father finding her playing a hide and seek game with her brother and in her fathers madness he belived his own son wanted Tamsin, and thus directly in front of Tamsin he hacked his own son to pieces. The White Rabbit Army Main Article : The White Rabbit Army : '' ``When I went to Pontus I thought I would be dealing with some kind of tough father that couldn`t let go of his little girl. I didn`t think in a million years that the situation was as bad as it ended up being.``'' : -Jamie Snow Returning to Lorderon following the conflict with Westbridge, it should have been a great time for Jamie but he was constantly thinking of Tamsin. With the prospects of House Portmane growing stronger each day it was Jamie`s thoughts of Tamsin Egerton that drove him to Pontus during the end of the Rise of Lucerne in order to find her. : ``I knew William was right. I would never be whole without her with me.`` : -Jamie Portmane Jamie arrived in Pontus during the third chapter of The White Rabbit Army, and he arrives with twenty of his best men in a search for Tamsin. As he searches for her, he finds that Tamsin`s father is a disturbed man that many believe killed all of Tamsin`s siblings and is desperatly wanting his daughter. Now knowing the real reason she was forced to leave, he tracks Tamsin to the House Egerton estates in the north of the crater of Pontus. Siege of the Estate Jamie and his men put the estate under siege, and as the siege drags on, it is Hevrin that stands on the walls of the estate and rains down lies about what he has done with Tamsin. So enraged by this is Jamie that the next day he infiltrates the estate without his men, and sneaks into Hevrin`s room where he finds him in the process of attacking Tamsin and the two engage in a fight while this is happening. Jamie eventually kills Hevrin who is completely maddened by this point and takes Tamsin out of the estate where he is not stopped by any of the gaurds. The Flight of the Oleci Tribe Eliwa Oleci would turn on the Caluci Confedrecy and rescue Jamie Portmane, and Tamsin Egerton when they were hours from being captured by the Poleci Tribe and following this safegaurded them for days before marshaling the entire Poleci Tribe and fighting a massive three way battle with the Poleci Tribe alongside the Realm of Dunestaria which resulted in Dunestaria/Oleci Victory and the Oleci Tribe moving into the lands of Dunestaria for their eventual movement to Lucerne. Family Members Hevrin Egerton Wiki.jpg|Hevrin Egerton - Father|link=Hevrin Egerton Jamie-Campbell-Bower-Camelot-image-3.jpg|Jamie Portmane - Husband|link=Jamie Portmane Esme Portmane1.jpg|Esme Portmane - Step Mother|link=Esme Portmane Diane Portmane1.jpeg|Diane Portmane - Step Sister|link=Diane Portmane Natalie Portmane LARGE.jpg|Natalie Portmane - Step Sister|link=Natalie Portmane William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Step Brother|link=William Lovie III. Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Step Brother|link=Sean Lovie Alice Lovie1.jpg|Alice Lovie - Step Sister|link=Alice Lovie Relationships Jamie Snow See Also : Jamie Snow Jamie Snow was the first person that every treated Tamsin nicely for a reason other then in order to gain something from her. This relationship was something new for Jamie who was very used to paying for what he got, and for Tasmin because she had been forced during every relationship she'd ever had. Category:People Category:House Egerton Category:People of the Crater of Pontus Category:People of Pontus Category:Human Category:Pentosi Category:House Portmane Category:House Lovie Category:Bastard